


Garden of Rain

by BlueMoonFantasies



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Mentions of Sakuya's Sister, Other, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonFantasies/pseuds/BlueMoonFantasies
Summary: Higan catches Sakuya in a moment of musical vulnerability.





	Garden of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made these singable English lyrics for this song myself. Fucking praise me.
> 
> I don't own the song. You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4piyZ39ezE

Higan was alone at the hotel. He stood out on the balcony of the suite, cigarette in hand, enjoying the rooftop view of the city. Tsubaki and the other subclasses were out running errands, and Sakuya was at school. Actually, Higan checked his phone for the time, he should be back around now. The redhead would greet him once he was done with his cigarette.

At least, that was his original plan, until he heard a guitar being tuned inside. A moment later, a somber melody began to play, and a voice joined it soon enough.

_“The first time I fell in love_  
_I fell in love with you, dear_  
_And watered your garden_  
_With my tears”_

Sakuya must have thought he was alone, Higan figured. He shrugged it off at first, placing his cigarette between his lips and letting out another puff of smoke.

_“I wonder, can you hear_  
_I’m calling out forgotten fears_  
_My voice has grown so dark and cold_  
_Won’t you come warm me in your hold?_  
_Ever in love with you_  
_I’ll wait ‘til you say it, too_  
_For it’s within your garden walls_  
_That I did fall”_

Higan couldn’t ignore it anymore. He knew the kid liked music, but he’d never actually heard him play or sing. In fact, he didn’t even know Sakuya owned a guitar. The Liar was a good nickname for him. The boy was good at keeping secrets.

_“Taking your frozen hands_  
_I lay my lips, I make my stand_  
_Let’s take this icy love we bred_  
_And call it ‘Utopia’ instead_  
_Fallen so deep for you_  
_And like dew_  
_Your tears form an ocean within my heart_  
_And just like the rain_  
_Please wash out the pain_  
_Lest my garden wane before spring can start”_

Higan didn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes. He could feel the conflict in Sakuya’s heart that found its way out through his voice. The boy was an absolute artist. Even better than that arrogant Eve of Greed, even.

_“I still remember it_  
_The look in your eyes the day we met_  
_Straining your voice, a single song_  
_Trying to reach me all along_  
_Still here in love with you_  
_So would you tell me true_  
_Please, dear, don’t kill me now_  
_Make a vow_

_Fractured and breaking down_  
_Our love wanders out_  
_And starts to drown_  
_Rain droplets made of tears_  
_Made of fears_  
_Like garden shears”_

_Ah,_ Higan thought. _The pain of a lost love._ The redhead first thought of the boy’s precious sister. He hadn’t stopped mourning for her, and Higan had a feeling that wound would never truly heal. But no. Higan listened harder.

_“Laughing away our pain_  
_The two of us drenched in freezing rain_  
_Sunken in memories of ice_  
_Deep in the sea of our Paradise”_

No, the words clearly spoke of a different kind of love. Stomping out his cigarette, Higan quietly walked inside and stood outside Sakuya’s bedroom door.

_“Our fractured, breaking love_  
_Thinking of_  
_The journey it took_  
_A wandering look_  
_And with out a sound_  
_It turned back around_  
_To melt away in_  
_The garden of rain”_

The guitar softened as Higan could only assume the song was nearing its end.

_“The first time I fell in love_  
_I fell in love with you, dear_  
_And watered your garden_  
_With my tears”_

Sakuya fiddled with his guitar, adjusting the strings for the next song when he heard clapping. The teen nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound before Higan stepped into the doorway. Sakuya’s face went red in embarrassment, and he quickly shoved the guitar under his bed.

“H-how long have you been here?” he asked softly.

“The whole time,” the older vampire answered honestly. He knew the kid had a major problem with lies. “You’re good, kid. Real good.”

The green-haired vampire closed further in on himself. Higan cautiously approached him as one would approach a scared bunny and took a seat next to him on the bed.

“I mean it,” he said when the kid refused to speak. “You’ve got serious talent. How come you never sing for us?”

“It’s embarrassing,” Sakuya mumbled, his eyes shifted down and away from Higan.

“I don’t see what’s so embarrassing about it,” said the redhead. “That was a beautiful expression of your feelings for your school friend.” That got the kid’s attention. He whipped his head up to shoot a wide-eyed stare at the other subclass.

“How did you know I was singing about Mahiru?” he asked.

“You’re a good liar, kid, but you’re not subtle,” Higan said with a chuckle. He stopped when he saw Sakuya’s face grow redder. “Hey,” he assured, “nobody’s judgin’ ya. The heart can’t and shouldn’t be controlled.” Without thinking, he lifted a hand and ruffled the grassy mess on top of Sakuya’s head. When he pulled away, the boy’s eyes were wide again. Only this time, there was no shock, but a childlike sense of wonder.

“What… What was that?” he asked.

Now it was Higan’s turn to feel awkward. “What, your papá never ruffled your hair bef-“ _Oh._ Oh, that’s right.

Sakuya shook his head. “No. Never. The only time he ever even touched me was to shove me off a balcony.” Tears stung at the corners of his eyes. All the times he went to bed hungry, all the times he would collapse from heat exhaustion in the summer because had to cover bruises from a leather belt. It all came flooding back to him. He was pulled out of his flashbacks by the warmth of a soothing hearth fire surrounding him. Higan had pulled the teen against his chest and was stroking his hair.

“Ah, geez,” said the older subclass. “Forgive this old man, _figlio mio._ I forget things.”

_“Figlio mio,”_ Sakuya tried to parrot, but his Japanese accent made it come out more like _‘figurio miyo.’_ “You call me that a lot. What does it mean?”

Now Higan was the one blushing. “Ahh… It, uh… It means ‘my child.’” All of a sudden, he felt arms clamp around his waist.

Sakuya’s heart felt so full at that moment that it spilled out of his eyes. He buried his face in Higan’s chest. If the redhead was bothered by the fact that he was getting his shirt wet, he didn’t say it. Once the teen found his voice, albeit weak, he muttered, “Can we stay like this until the others get back, _tou-san?”_

Higan didn’t need Sakuya to translate for him. He knew what _‘tou-san’_ meant: _Dad._ He smiled down at the son he never realized he wanted so much.

“Of course, _figlio mio.”_


End file.
